Mitis Town
Mitis Town is the town where players begin their Loomian adventure. Mitis Town is the first town in Roria, as well as the player's hometown. The Loomian Lab is to the east of this town, while the Dig Site is to the west. Heading south leads to Route 1. Notable Places Player's House The player's in-game house is where he or she spawns in when a new game begins. It is the only blue house in the town center. The player puts on his or her LoomiWatch while watching the news, then the player's in-game mother helps in activating the LoomiWatch and instructs him or her to head for the Dig Site. Dig Site Mitis Dig Site is where the player meets his or her in-game father upon starting their adventure. The player must come to this spot first before he or she is allowed to pick his or her Beginner Loomian over in the Loomian Lab. Loomian Lab Loomian Laboratory of Roria is where beginners choose 1 of the 7 Beginner Loomians to begin their Loomian adventure. It is managed by the player's parents and their assistant Derrick. More Beginner Loomians can be purchased here for 50 Robux from Derrick. Beginners go here after meeting their in-game father over at the Dig Site. Gleaming Enthusiast's House In the house nearest to the entrance of Route 1 lives a woman who is interested in Gleaming Loomians. The woman gives a cursory explanation of what a Gleaming Loomian is and asks for the player to show one to her. When the player shows her a Gleaming Loomian, he or she will be rewarded with a Boost Token. Notable Event The Storm At the beginning of this game, a rainstorm suddenly approaches Mitis Town rapidly. The player's in-game father and his assistant Derrick hide in the cave of Mitis Dig Site, witnessing how the strange rock they are investigating so far suddenly rearranges all the strange letters on it. Meanwhile, after watching the news report and being called by his or her mother, the player puts on the new LoomiWatch and heads down from the bedroom. The player has a conversation with his or her mother, where she helps the player boot up the LoomiWatch and instructs the player to find his or her father over at Mitis Dig Site. Items |- |- |- Game Difference In the prequel game Pokémon Brick Bronze, all houses in town were in red. Mitis Dig Site and Pokémon Laboratory were not listed as separate locations from Mitis Town. In Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow, a few slopes are added to the town, descending from north to south, while the player's house is relocated to the northernmost house, now painted in blue. Mitis Dig Site and Loomian Lab are now listed with their own location titles. Trivia * Before the player receives his or her Beginner Loomian, the exit to Route 1 is blocked by a Trainer, saying that his Gastroak loves the rain, or loved the rain while it lasted, depending on whether the player has talked to his or her father at Mitis Dig Site. 1 Category:Locations